Beautiful
by words-with-dragons
Summary: Post-Book3 Finale. / "Hey baldy!" The boy sneered. Jinora's smile faded and Kai's blood boiled. / A group of boys starts making fun of Jinora. Kai, naturally, doesn't like that too much. [Kai/Jinora]


Beautiful

* * *

"What else do we need?"

"Hmm? Oh," Kai hurriedly stopped staring at Jinora, a blush lining his cheeks, and looked down at the shopping list in his hand. "Some moon peaches, a jug of lychee juice..." He struggled to read the last word on the list - thanks to Jinora's lessons, he could now read and write fairly well, but sometimes it was still hard. "And three ash bananas."

"We should be able to get the fruit from that stand," Jinora said, pointing ahead to a fruit stand down the street. Kai stared at the blue arrow that went down her arm for a moment, but then to where she was pointing.

"Alright," Kai readjusted the strap of his own food basket, already full to the brim, "let's go."

The two airbenders crossed the street when it was clear, joining the throng of people. Satomobiles trundled by and the smell of the exhaust fumes reminded Kai of Ba Sing Se. That's probably where he and the other airbenders would head next, since they were going to try to help keep the world balanced while Korra recovered.

Jinora loaded some moon peaches and ash bananas into her basket, dropping some yuans into the owner's hand. "Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome," the owner said with a smile, "master."

Jinora's eyes widened in surprise, but then she smiled back. She and Kai headed further down the street. The wind prickled Jinora's scalp, and brought up her hand, her fingers trailing over her tattoo. "I forget I have this, sometimes. It still feels surreal. I mean, I'm an airbending master." Her smile grew, and the joy in her eyes was infectious.

"It is pretty cool," Kai agreed. Jinora rolled her eyes, still smiling.

"One of the most important moments in my life is 'pretty cool'? Thanks Kai."

"You're welcome Master Jinora," he teased. Jinora giggled. "Why don't we try that little store over there?" he asked. The store was small and there weren't many people around it, only a group of boys around their age. "Maybe there'll be lychee juice there."

"Worth a try."

The busy streets were starting to clear of people as they made their way over. The small shop obviously wasn't very popular, it was just the group of boys and them now.

As Kai and Jinora walked past, the group of boys snickered. Kai looked at them sharply, slightly confused, but his confusion turned to anger when one of the boys called out, "Hey baldy, nice look!" The boy sneered. Jinora's smile faded and Kai's blood boiled. Kai took a step forwards towards the boys - there were seven of them in total - but Jinora grabbed his arm to hold it back.

"It's fine," she said thickly, which was obviously a lie. There was hurt in her eyes.

"I'm surprised your boyfriend hasn't dumped you yet, you're so ugly!" another one called out.

Kai wrenched his arm away. "Okay, that's it," he growled, setting his basket on the ground and picking up his glider. Jinora went to grip his arm again but he had already moved towards the boys.

"Look it's baldy's boyfriend, how cute!" the first boy mocked to the laughter of his friends.

"Do you know what those tattoos mean?" Kai thundered, slashing the air with his glider. A slice of wind cut through the air, dissipating into the wall next to the boys as a warning shot. "She is an airbending _master, _the youngest one in history! And she's _beautiful_! Any guy would be so lucky to be her boyfriend! So shut up before I-"

A rock flew at him; Kai dodged it expertly, with ease. The earthbending boy's eyes widened in surprise. Kai neatly sent a wave of air and the boy ended up falling painfully on his rear. Two more boys took a step forwards, fire shooting out of their palms. Kai deflected both with a simply wave of air, smashing the two boys against the wooden fence next to the store.

"Anyone else wanna try anything?" Kai said, eyes narrowed. None of the boys moved a muscle. "Didn't think so. Now, apologize!" he demanded. The boys didn't say anything. Kai gripped his staff tightly. "I'm still waiting."

Slowly and clearly reluctant, the boys murmured, "Sorry."

"Get your sorry butts out of here, _now._" He watched with satisfaction as the boys scampered out of there, before he looked back to Jinora. She was refusing to meet his eyes. Kai walked over to her, trying to lock eyes with her. Gently, Kai put a finger under her chin and lifted her face up lightly.

"Hey," he said quietly, "you okay?"

Jinora sniffled. "Yeah," she croaked, "I'm fine." Another lie; her eyes were unusually bright. "Thanks for... scaring them off. Did... did you really mean w-what you said?"

Kai felt a blush rise to his cheeks and rubbed the back of his neck. "Of course I did. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met Jinora, hair or no hair." He gave her a small, somewhat nervous smile.

Jinora returned it, her cheeks pink. "Thank you Kai." She pecked him on the cheek and he felt a big dopey smile come onto his face. "Now, what do you say to finishing our shopping?"

Kai fought to stifle the wide grin on his face, but couldn't really manage it. He strapped his staff onto his back and picked his basket up again. "I don't think those bullies are ever going to bother you again. Especially since I'm just a pupil."

"Not true," Jinora told him. "You're my _favourite_ pupil."

That stupid smile was coming back, Kai knew it. "Are you sure you're fine?"

She bit her lip and took a moment to respond. "Yeah, I am," she said finally, smiling. "Besides, one day I'll get to see you bald!" She reached up and ran a hand through his hair - it sent shivers down his spine. When she brought her hand back down, Kai felt disappointment settle in his stomach.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "So, uh, the lychee juice?"

Jinora blinked, momentarily taken aback. "Oh, right. The juice." She looked almost disappointed too. "Well," she switched the basket from one hand to the other, "let's go inside then."

Kai held the door open for her and she entered the store first; Kai watched her go, sighing. The shop owner had a knowing look in her eye when he came up to the counter with a jug of lychee juice in one hand. "I'll ring this up for you," the woman said warmly.

Kai gave her a nod of gratitude. While he waited for Jinora to bring up another jug, he looked around the store, noticing some bouquets, a bright blue flower catching his eye. "Er, how much for that flower?" he asked, lowering his voice.

"Seeing from what happened outside," the owner whispered, "it'll be free of charge." She winked.

"Thank you," Kai said gratefully. He hadn't been sure if he'd have enough money for it - he had been sure he would've had to do some work to pay the lady off. Which he would've been fine with, if it meant making Jinora smile. Carefully, the woman handed Kai the pretty blue flower.

Once he and Jinora were out of the store, Kai's basket in one hand and the flower gingerly held in another, Kai abruptly stopped walking. "Jinora, I have something for you," he said happily. "Close your eyes and hold out a hand." Obviously curious, Jinora did as he instructed. Kai placed the stem of the flower in her hands. "Alright, now open them!"

Kai watched in anticipation as her face lit up. "Oh Kai, it's beautiful."

"As beautiful as you are," he added, then froze, realizing what had slipped out of his mouth. A heavy blush lined his cheeks. "So you like it?" he said hurriedly, wanting to change the topic as quickly as possible.

"I love it!" She hugged him, taking him by surprise, but slowly, he hugged her back. The longer she was in his arms, more quickly the warm feeling spread inside him. It bubbled and was a different feeling, but a good one. Finally, she pulled away, blushing. "Thank you so much Kai."

"Anytime, Jinora."

"In that case, I have something for you too."

His brow furrowed. "You do?"

The airbending master nodded. "I do," she confirmed, "so close your eyes." Still wondering what she could possibly be giving him, Kai closed his eyes. Only a few seconds passed before her soft, warm lips were pressed against his. His brain turned to mush, and hands shaking, he wrapped an arm around her back, bringing her closer to him.

After what seemed like a blissful eternity, Jinora pulled back, resting her forehead against his, both of their faces flushed and with deliriously happy smiles. Jinora tightened her grip of his hand. "I think my present was better," she joked, picking up her basket with one hand. They began to walk back down the street, starting on their way home.

Seeing her eyes sparkle, Kai thought she had never looked more beautiful. "Yeah," he agreed breathlessly, "it was."

The only time that Jinora was more beautiful, or when they shared a better kiss, was on their wedding day.

* * *

**I have other things I should be working on. But _nnooo _I have to go and write this! Not that I'm really complaining, because this was so much fun to write. :P The flower part of this was partially inspired by an artist on DA's wonderful pic - the artist is BlueDecember89 and they have lots of other wonderful artwork.**

**Bald!Jinora Kainora is my new favourite thing in the world, tbh.**

**Lemme know what you thought of this in the box below. I hope you all have a great day. :)**


End file.
